


Paladins Erotic Ships by Demonette Maeve

by Demonette Maeve (MusicKitty), Eitra (MusicKitty)



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Other, character x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicKitty/pseuds/Demonette%20Maeve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicKitty/pseuds/Eitra
Summary: A collection of short eroticas written by yours truly, the demon queen of blades herself, Demonette Maeve!Included are:1: Paladins OC x Reader2: Khan x Futa Ash3: Khan x Female Ash (same scene as chapter 2, but Ash is a female)
Relationships: Khan/Ash (Paladins), Original Character/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The Lady of the Night

“Cheers!” The voices call out in unison, your’s drowning in the voices of your fellow soldiers. Your mug was raised high, before you threw your head back and swallowed as much of the rough mead as you could in one breath.

You slammed your half-full mug down on the table as Aaron broke into one of his stories, starting somewhere in the middle of the adventure. You were not interested, you had heard this tale a thousand times, and every time he told it, the details changed a bit slightly, always to make him sound braver in the face of that Gorlock he had fought.

You lean back in the booth, surveying the tavern scene around you. You spot a few knights and soldiers you recognised from other platoons, all sharing in merriment and drinks.

“Can I top you off?” The voice was bright and cheerful. You glance up from the tavern scene to a pair of large, round breasts that barely fit in a silver corset, the soft and gentle skin pushed in by the tight cloth.

The woman giggles, and you glance up to her face. You smile sheepishly, your face glowing with embarrassment.

The woman had bright purple eyes that were accentuated by an amber Lady’s Mark on her right cheek. Her silky ginger hair was held back in a headscarf that matched her corset. In one hand, she held a pitcher for mead.

“Oh, uh, yes please.” You reply, trying to keep your eyes to hers. 

She giggles, “No need to feel bad, that’s what they’re there for!” 

She leans over to fill your mug, and you feel your eyes drawn again as gravity does its work on her breasts. They hang merely inches from your face for a long moment as she fills your mug. She does a show of slowly moving away, giving a slight twirl on her platform heels, before moving off to serve another customer.

It takes you a moment to realise your party has gone quiet. You glance around, only to find all eyes on you. Suddenly, the men surrounding you break out into laughter, and you can’t help but join them.

“I’ve had her before, her name’s Eminence. She has stamina.” Aaron brags, “But I outlasted her!”

“You couldn’t outlast any woman!” jokes Gus as the large, burly man slaps the smaller flame on the back.

You chuckle more to yourself than to your comrades, before turning to your drink. You take a quick swig, trying to tone them out as they continue to turn the conversation to the working Tavern Girls. You’ve never been with a Tavern Girl before, there aren’t any in the Frozenguard base you’ve been stationed in before you were assigned this squad, so you care little about this conversation.

You’re brought out of your thoughts by a hand on your shoulder. 

You glance up and notice Aaron watching you, his skinny arm resting by your head as he speaks, “You’ve never had a woman, have you?”

You look away nervously, and the men in your group laugh.

“A few times when I was younger.” You reply, “But I haven’t had time for relationships in a long while.”

Once more, the men break out into laughter.

“There’s a reason we came to this tavern.” Gus roars happily, “The Tavern Girls here- they’re amazing! They’ll treat ya right. Come on, we’re all taking one home, you pick the one you want.”

You sigh and glance around. That Eminence girl- she seemed nice- you consider asking her. You don’t see her around the crowd, maybe she’s with someone else.

You spot elves, humans, even a tigron, they’re all beautiful. Something catches your eye, something blue bouncing on the ground through the sea of people- a draconic tail? You don’t spot the Wyrin it must belong to, but your interest has been sparked.

You move out of the booth, your mug close to your side. You take a quick sip for confidence, before moving through the crowd of people, keeping a close eye on the bouncing light blue tail. Its royal blue fin strokes across the ground gentle, nearly getting stepped on by people moving past.

Finally, you’ve gotten through the crowd, and you find that the blue tail connects to the round and perky hips of a human girl who is sitting at the bar. You take another drink, before moving in. You sit at the stool beside her, but she doesn’t seem to notice you.

“Hi.” You try. She glances over to you, her slit pupils widening slightly. Her blue Lady’s Mark contrasts with her orange irises and you can see a trio of scars across the far side of her face.

“Hello dear! I haven’t seen you at this Tavern before!” She chirps in a Greenvale accent. Before you can respond, she places a soft hand on yours, and you suddenly become aware of just how messy your hands are- your unkempt and dirty fingernails against her painted blue nails, your calloused skin against her silky smooth palms. You feel your heart pound in your chest as she looks at you with her gentle smile, awaiting a reply.

You stammer for a moment, before replying, “I’m- I’m from the North, I’m not from around here.”

Her eyes light up and she bounces slightly in her stool. The movement flicks her tail and sways her loose top. Her breasts jump along as she leans toward you, cooing, “Oh, a Northern man! I haven’t been, it must be so exciting!”

You smile, mentally cursing yourself for not having had drunk enough to have any of the courage you needed to talk to this woman.

She breaks your silence, “I’m Eitra ‘The Dragon Jade’, what’s your name?”

You tell her your name, and she nods happily. You decide to pause to finish your drink. She smiles, and motions for the barkeep to pour you another. You recall Aaron and the story he was telling earlier, and you get an idea.

“Would you like to hear a story of one of my nights in the base in Frozenguard?”

Eitra gives a quick squeal and nods enthusiastically, her body moving along with her, “Oh yes, please, please!”

She squeezes her arms by her chest in excitement, and her breasts perk slightly from the motion.

You launch into your tale, telling of the cold night and how you had heard a noise that had turned out to be a massive ice bear. You hardly notice the time passing around you or how many drinks you were taking down as you talked. You are very aware as her hand begins to caress your thigh, her fingers tracing from your knee to your crotch gently. You only barely notice your fellow soldiers leaving one by one with Tavern Girls under their arms, until you’re the last one of your troop left. 

Eitra seems to notice this as well, and as your story comes to a close, she moves her hand slowly up your arm, “It’s getting a bit late, I know of some nice inns in this area.”

You’re rather intoxicated now, and her words don’t make much sense to you, but you nod along anyway. You slap the payment of your drinks down on the table.

She rises from her seat and pulls you along with her. She’s a tiny thing, the top of her head only barely reaching your chin, even with her platform boots. 

You can’t remember what you were thinking about a few seconds before, but you feel your eyes drawn to the way the base of her tail flicks as her bottom bounces with every step she takes in front of you. You find yourself following her out of the tavern, and the cold air brings a flash of sobriety to you for a moment, before the view of the woman takes that sobriety back.

She guides you through the streets, and you can hardly pay attention to your surroundings until you find yourself in an inn bedroom, sitting on the hard bed.

Eitra is standing before you, looking at you with slit pupils and a want in her draconic gaze. She begins to undress, moving slowly, teasing you. You begin to undress as well, but you find it hard to focus on undoing your shirt buttons as you watch her slender form move in her loose outfit. She takes off her high boots first, revealing her true height. She’s barely even five feet tall, and at your position sitting on the bed, she’s standing at eye level. She pushes her hood away next, allowing her pale blue Greenvale hair to flow around her shoulders. There is a scarlet collar around her neck, adorned with a golden half-ring and a pink gem. Rather than moving it, she focuses on her royal blue belt. She unhooks it from the back.

She pauses for a moment, watching you with a humoured expression.

“Well, you’ve got your shirt off, but you’re going to have to undress a bit faster if we’re going to do anything.” She jokes.

You are snapped back into reality as you look down to focus on unbuttoning your pants. You can see the rise between your legs, and you’re sure she’s noticed it by now as well.

You can see out of the corner of your eye as she moves toward you, before she drops to her knees, kneeling between your legs.

“Here, let me help you with that!” She chirps as she puts one soft, warm hand on your abdomen and the other on the buttons of your pants. You’re sweating, you can feel yourself sweating, you can feel the warmth in your chest, under your arms, and most importantly, between your legs.

She unfastens your belt painfully slowly, before slipping your pants from your waist. You lift your hips slightly to help her, an action which also bounces your cock gently in your undergarments.

“Excited already? I love that!” She giggles, before moving your undergarments along with your pants. 

Your cock is standing stiffly at attention, and she leans back on her heels to admire it for a moment. She touches it gently, stroking her index finger along your shaft and to the head. You shudder with excitement as she watches it. She leans forward, and you feel your heart race with excitement. She places a gentle kiss on the head of your cock, before looking up at you, her golden eyes meeting yours.

You can’t tell if it’s energy renewed from sobriety, or courage brought by your intoxication, but you suddenly feel the urge to grasp her by the back of her head. You take her blue hair between your fingers and pull her face to you, pushing her against your cock.

She laughs, wincing for a moment. You feel the tips of her fingers touch your testicles softly, tracing the curves and wrinkles. Her soft pink lips open and she pushes her tongue out, gazing up at you for another moment, before raising her face and allowing her warm tongue to trace your cock slowly. She moves her head up and down in a rhythmic fashion, her tongue bobbing from head to base and back again as she moves.

Your grip in her hair hardens and you pull her toward you again, pressing her face up against your throbbing cock.

In one motion, she pulls up, before encasing your cock in her lips and moving down the base, not flinching as she takes your entire size into her mouth. Her blue hair cascades around your hips as her head bobs up and down. You feel her tight, gentle lips surrounding your cock and the pressure of her throat wrapped around your head. The base of her tongue encompasses you in a gentle feeling as the tip of her tongue bats at the base of your cock. She moves slowly, gently, up all the way, down all the way.

You release her hair and allow your hands to rest at your sides as she takes control. She begins to move faster, her lips tightening around your mass, her tongue flicking along your vein. She teases your cock in her lips, and you can feel her hands massaging your balls gently as she moves up and down in gentle motions. 

She lifts her head from your cock, allowing her lips to pass over the crease of the head of your penis. Precum is beginning to bubble in gentle strands, and she dabs the head of your cock with her tongue, softly lapping up the fluids and allowing a bit of it to dribble on to her soft lips and down her chin. She then takes the head of your penis into her mouth and begins to suck, hungrily swallowing the precum as her tongue tickles your urethra, dabbing it gently. 

Her slender, dexterous fingers wrap around your base and fasten on to it, applying gentle and soft pressure as she moves them up and down a little bit, pushing the precum to her waiting tongue above.

Her tongue wraps around the bottom of the head of your cock, before she slowly moves her lips down the base, bringing her tongue along with it and stroking your vein with her tongue as she moves down. She strokes her head up and down softly another few times.

Gently, she lifts her head away from your cock, before brushing her hair out of the way. She pulls her top back, allowing her perky, supple breasts to spill forward and on to your lap. She leans forward, taking your cock between her breasts and sandwiching it in the soft flesh. She places her hands on either side of her breasts, pushing them together more firmly and allowing the pressure to overtake your cock. Your breath hitches in your throat and you raise a hand, hooking your index finger around the thick scarlet collar around her neck. Your fingers feel no break or latch in the collar: It’s been welded together on her neck.

Your fingers hook on to the collar and you use it to push her body up and down on your cock. 

She moves up and down at varying speeds: first slowly, her breasts rippling around your cock in waves, then fast, her breasts bouncing on your hips enthusiastically. She begins to pant slightly as she puts her energy into pleasing you.

There’s heat in your body, your heart is beating faster and faster. You can feel yourself coming close, you can tell that she can hear it in your excited breath. She holds her breasts together and bounces them faster and harder on your cock, panting as she goes.

You’re close, you’re close, you can hardly hold it.

Suddenly, she yanks her head back, wrenching her collar from your grasp. Before you can respond, she engulfs your cock into her mouth, her tongue tracing your head. You can’t hold it anymore, and the flush of climax shudders through your mind and body. Her eyes close as she swallows all of your warm and excited load, and you can feel your seed moving from her cock and to her throat.

You collapse back on the bed, your senses coming back to you. She’s a prostitute, you’ll have to pay her, you realise. You’re about to ask her her rates, when suddenly she crawls on to the bed and on your chest, her breasts pushed against yours, her legs wrapped around your hip. She rests her head by your collarbone.

You’ll worry about the payment in the morning, you decide, as you drift off to sleep.


	2. The War Machine's Challenge:     Khan x Ash (Futa Ash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Ash version.
> 
> For a female Ash version, go to Chapter 3

Khan moved carefully and rhythmically, pushing the damp rag into even the smallest nooks and crannies of his armour. A primus must appear regal and formal at all times, even after the destructive siege of a monastery. 

He could hear the sounds of soldiers moving around in their tents, and the hurrying bustle as supports tended to the injured. 

The massive warrior rose, leaving his armour behind in a pile by his bedroll. Dressed in a simple tunic and boots, he left his tent and moved through the camp. 

The camp here was made of Thousand Hands bandits, Magistrate soldiers, and Aico’s finest warriors. This combined army had easily crushed Tau Kor’s defences, and with their forces and firebombs, the monastery had been razed to the ground.

The smoke still filled the air and the morning sky was littered with speckles of grey ashes.

Khan left the camp behind, intending to surround himself in his thoughts.

He thought back on his princess Lian and her might during the siege. She was as impressive as always: he remembered the view of her strong sapphire gaze through the flames, her golden rifle clutched in her arms, the way she carried herself and the way her pale skin glistened under the burning light. She was all he could think of. 

She was always all he could think of.

Who could blame him? A man sworn for life to defend a woman like Lian… a woman with her grace, her presence, her might, her beauty… it made his head swim and his pace quicken just thinking about it.

He took a breath. Clearly, the action of the siege still had him excited. It had to be just that.

He needed to get his mind back in order.

The sound of smashed wood brought him back from his thoughts. He hurried through the little wooded area curiously.

Ahead in a small clearing stood a woman. She had a stocky build and short, spiky red and black hair. She was bent down, her legs spread, her head lowered, a poleaxe in one arm and a fallen sapling before her. She twirled swiftly, spinning the halberd over her head and seamlessly dismembering a branch from its tree.

Khan approached, giving a slow applause. The woman paused and turned on her heel, watching him. She panted for breath, her dark irises honing in on the hulking man.

“Remarkable moves, Sir Ash.” Khan spoke, “I see you’re up early for sparring.”

“I could use a sparring partner.” She replied as she straightened, watching him. Sweat dripped from her brow down her cheek. Her black shirt tank top was already drenched, clinging to her build slightly.

“I’d be honoured.” Khan smiled as he entered the clearing.

Ash held herself with power, she always did. Khan wondered what her life would have been like had she not become a knight and field commander in the Magistrate. Maybe she could have been a warrior in Aico, she could have been a general under his command. 

He watched her face: there was a fire in her eyes, there always was. He wondered what it would be like to be her primus. He wondered what it would be like to guide her into battle… what it would be like to tame The War Machine herself.

He wondered if it was even possible.

She threw her poleaxe aside and dashed forward. Khan moved to block her blows as she moved her wrists to her face and began to swing punches. The strength of her fist against the back of his forearm was remarkable: the idea of a woman being able to knock _him_ down almost seemed like a real possibility.

Her knee contacted with his and the potential became a reality as he fell to his bottom into the dew-wet grass.

“You don’t seem very focused.” She commented with a chuckle. She was right, he knew. _Blast that he was so distracted- why was he so distracted?_

“I’m fine.” He replied, “Just not quite awake yet.”

“Well get up so I can knock you wide awake.” She laughed as she took a few steps back and put her fists up again.

Khan brushed the grass and dirt from his pants as he stood, keeping his eyes on her. He raised his fists.

Ash smirked, “You go first, let’s see what you got.” 

He threw a punch that she easily parried. Before he could even retract his fist, she had railed her foot into his abdomen, sending him back to his knees.

“I can’t believe they made you a _primus_.” She playfully teased, taking a step back again. 

He took a deep breath, his eyes locked to hers. From his position kneeling in pain on the ground, he lunged forward, taking her off guard.

He slammed on top of her, pinning her under his weight.

She was laughing as she struggled under him, “Cheap move, you big brute. Now come on, get off.”

There was something flaring in his chest as he realised she was trapped under him with his size alone. He looked down at her face, taking in the view.

Her gaze still burned with challenge, but there was a softness, a humour hidden in the glare. Her hair was a mess, caked in mud and grass. She was breathing harshly into him and he could feel her abdomen against his.

There was something else he could feel pressed against his waist, something he was certainly not expecting.

He sat up on top of her legs, preventing her from moving.

She leaned up on her elbows and kept her gaze low, seemingly unwilling to look at his face. Her’s flushed pink.

He wanted to say something but he could not bring himself to open his mouth. The way she was pinned under him, that was what was embarrassing her, it had to be. She had lost. That’s why she was blushing, he tried to assure himself.

As much as he insisted it to himself, he knew he was unconvinced. He knew she was embarrassed because she had let her guard down. She was vulnerable, and she was interested.

It took him a moment to realise that she wasn’t just avoiding his gaze; something had caught her attention.

She wasn’t the only one “presenting arms”.

He smiled and placed his hands on her stomach. It was soft and warm, and there were a few folds and creases that his fingers could sink into. Her breath hitched as he dragged his fingertips over her navel and up her abdomen, tracing the outline of her breasts over her shirt. The cloth was moist and stuck to her skin.

He moved his hips slightly, grinding himself against her. The action made her blush more and glance away, biting her lip.

Suddenly, she lunged upward in an attempt to dismount him from her. Had he upset her?

He fell back. Every muscle in his body screamed for her to grab her, pin her, make her his, but he had no intention of harming her. If she was unhappy, he’d have to back away.

She was bent over, her hands in the grass. He could hear her heavy breaths from where he was sitting.

“Ash?” He spoke softly, “Are you alright?”

She huffed, “The hell do you think you’re doing?”

He stammered, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Her gaze raised to his. The fire had returned to her eyes, “You think you can best me? Fucking try me.”

Before he could respond, she had leapt forward and slammed an arm into his throat, knocking him back into the grass. He gasped for breath as she held him pinned and…

He could feel her knee pressing against his cock. He wasn’t sure if it was her teasing or the lack of oxygen reaching his brain, but the only thing he could feel was bliss. Maybe The War Machine would be forever untamed.

Maybe he was about to be punished for daring to try.

Her arm moved away from his throat. He struggled to gasp for breath before his vision was cut out by her clothed thighs. He could feel their fat and muscles clenched against the sides of his head, threatening to crush him. The scent of her musk filled his nose and he was unable to block it out of his head… then again, who would want to? She smelled like soot and ash and sweat. She hadn’t bathed since the siege.

He lowered a hand to his pants and struggled with the belt clip. He could barely focus on the task and found himself unable to complete it. Desperately, he touched himself over his pants.

The thighs clenched and his breath was cut off. He took his hands away from his cock, and the thighs loosened. He was on Ash’s terms, it seemed.

She lifted off of him and knelt beside him. He knew he should be getting up, moving, saying something, doing _anything_. However much he willed to move, he remained lying on his back in the grass in stunned silence.

“You’re way too easy.” She huffed. “No wonder that princess has a beast like you so loyal. You even think of turning on her and I’m sure she just flashes her tits and you go right back to being her little puppy, huh?”

Khan pushed himself off of the ground and sat up, breathing carefully. Ash was moving in his peripheral vision, but he tried not to look. He needed to focus. He couldn’t let himself be taken over so easily.

She cleared her throat roughly. He glanced up at her, and the view made his pulse quicken.

She was in her undergarments now, standing over her like a hunter over her downed prey. Her hands rested on her wide hips as she looked down upon him.

She stood with her chest out, her massive bosom on display. Khan’s gaze trailed down her frame, past her rolls of fat over powerful abdominals, and to the bulge in her black panties that begged to be released. Her soft hips, the hips that smelled of musk and ash and sweat rested below, splayed slightly to make her stance more powerful.

The sight of her made him feel flushed and made his own weapon pulse. He felt the urge to touch himself, but his muscles did not comply: he had not been given permission.

 _Damn it,_ he thought, _He’s a Primus and she’s just a stupid field commander! He outranks her, and she can’t tell him what to do._

As much as he mentally cursed himself, he could not bring himself to do it, not while her eyes were on him, not while that judgemental gaze locked him in place.

She slipped one of her hands into her bra, burying it under the cloth and tracing one sizely breast as her other hand moved along her hip. She hooked her thumb on the side of her panties and slid them down slightly until her cock sprang out. 

It was nearly as big as his; a rather impressive feat, given the fact that he was several feet taller than her.

Her cock was throbbing in the air in front of him, absolutely mesmerizing him. Carefully, she sat down in the grass with her legs splayed in front of her and her cock raised to the sky. She stroked it softly. Her gaze was strict, her body was open, and without a word or motion, he was invited- nay, ordered- to approach.

He moved forward on his hands and knees toward her. Even in this position, he was massive compared to her, but he felt pathetically weak and obedient. Maybe she was right about him being nothing but a dog.

She was still stroking her cock, and his was screaming for a similar touch. He crawled forward until he was above her waist, and slowly he took her cock into his mouth. It was sweeter than he had expected.

She gave a soft moan as he moved up and down slowly, failing to get his face down to the base. He glanced up to catch her expression and noticed the anger was gone, the challenge was gone. She was vulnerable again.

He lifted his mouth from her cock and took it in his hand, stroking it softly as he dabbed it with his tongue. He tried to read her expression again and found her completely distracted in her pleasure. Her head rolled back into the grass and her fingertips dug into the grass.

Her cock still in his hand, he moved his face up her body and touched it to her covered breasts. Their warmth permeated through the cotton bra and they carried a strong smell of the sweat that drenched her fabric.

He moved his head back and used his non-working hand to unhook the chest clasp of her bra.

She was alerted by the action and raised her head in surprise, her eyes locking on his, her challenging gaze returning. He had to act quickly before he lost control of himself again.

He took his hand from her cock swiftly, spat on it, and moved it back to her cock. His grip was gentle, but firm and his rhythmic pace quickened, crossing up and down the shaft and back and forth over the head quickly. 

She let out a groan and her eyes rolled back. Gently, she rested her head back in the grass.

He had regained control.

With his free hand, he began to work on the bra’s clasp until it sprang open and her breasts fell free. He took one in his hand, massaging it gently.

She moaned and took the other in her hand, matching his movements.

“Y-you think…” She muttered through her gasps, “...You think you… c-can challenge me?”

He moved both of his hands under her butt and lifted her legs up to his waist. His clothed cock was pressed against her ass, desperate to enter, desperate to be enveloped by the warmth.

She tried to say something, but it just came out as another moan as he returned a hand to her cock and began to stroke the head.

She was dripping precum. He realised that the front of his pants was already covered in his, as his cock begged to be used.

He began to use his saliva and fingers to lubricate her anus slowly and methodically, pausing every now and then to check her face. Her expression was still one of bliss and submission. She had yet to regain enough of her composure to try to control him.

She was properly lubricated and stretched now. Still keeping a hand on her cock, he moved his other to drop his pants and pull out his own. 

“You can’t challenge me…” She muttered, “You were Lian’s dog… you’re my dog now…”

“Is that so?” He replied, pressing the head of his cock against her anus.

Her voice cracked slightly, “You think you can take me down?”

“Yes, I do.” He plunged his cock into her, earning a shriek of shock and pleasure from her. She collapsed back against the grass as he began to thrust deeper and deeper. The warm, soft walls clasped his cock as he moved, straining to take in his size.

He wondered when was the last time anyone had successfully taken her down. He wondered if any had before him. 

He moved both of his hands to her hips, holding her body like a toy and pounding into her writhing form. One of her hands moved from the grass and clasped his wrist, struggling to hold something as he pounded her. He began to push faster, successfully bringing her wide hips all the way to the base of his cock. 

Her hand moved from his wrist to her own cock and she desperately tried to stroke it.

“No.” He snapped. She obediently left her throbbing member alone, returning her hand to his wrist and digging her nails into his skin as he gave another fierce, deep thrust.

He could feel himself coming close to orgasm. He cursed himself under his breath for being so desperate: her teasing had certainly taken its toll.

He moved faster, pausing only for a moment to apply more saliva, before continuing to force her ass against his cock. Her cock swung in the air untouched as they moved. 

He couldn’t come before she did, he decided.

She was shrieking in joy now. It sounded as if she was trying to say his name, but it came out as garbled noises.

He grabbed her wrists and yanked her up until she was upright and sitting on his hips. She collapsed into him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and her nails digging into him as he continued to move her up and down on his cock.

He didn’t care that he was a dog. If he was a dog, she was his bitch.

Her cock was rubbing against his abdomen as he moved her clenching body against him. 

Her breath was hitched. No longer was she moaning, whimpering, groaning. Now she was gasping for air.

Suddenly, she let out a loud moan and he could feel warm, wet liquid spray his abs and make a mess of his shirt as she climaxed. Her ass clenched around him, the walls squeezing his cock until a wave of pleasure washed through him and he felt himself release into her.

He held her body close against his as he was flushed with his orgasm, his arms locking her waist to him. The only thing that stood between the two’s skin was his shirt, which was drenched in sweat and cum.

He collapsed into the grass, rolling so she would not be crushed under his weight. She rolled out from under him, her body splayed out in the grass. Her chest was heaving as she gasped for breath. Both his and her cocks twitched in rhythm as they returned to their flaccid states.

The morning breeze was cool, and still littered with grey ashes and speckles of white clouds. He wanted to remember why the air smelled like smoke, why the sky was filled with ashes. Nothing came to mind, no memory formed in his mind. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but the naked woman who tucked herself against him, burying under his arm.


	3. The War Machine's Challenge (Khan X Ash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Ash version. 
> 
> For the Futa Ash version, go to chapter 2.

Khan moved carefully and rhythmically, pushing the damp rag into even the smallest nooks and crannies of his armour. A primus must appear regal and formal at all times, even after the destructive siege of a monastery. 

He could hear the sounds of soldiers moving around in their tents, and the hurrying bustle as supports tended to the injured. 

The massive warrior rose, leaving his armour behind in a pile by his bedroll. Dressed in a simple tunic and boots, he left his tent and moved through the camp. 

The camp here was made of Thousand Hands bandits, Magistrate soldiers, and Aico’s finest warriors. This combined army had easily crushed Tau Kor’s defences, and with their forces and firebombs, the monastery had been razed to the ground.

The smoke still filled the air and the morning sky was littered with speckles of grey ashes.

Khan left the camp behind, intending to surround himself in his thoughts.

He thought back on his princess Lian and her might during the siege. She was as impressive as always: he remembered the view of her strong sapphire gaze through the flames, her golden rifle clutched in her arms, the way she carried herself and the way her pale skin glistened under the burning light. She was all he could think of. 

She was always all he could think of.

Who could blame him? A man sworn for life to defend a woman like Lian… a woman with her grace, her presence, her might, her beauty… it made his head swim and his pace quicken just thinking about it.

He took a breath. Clearly, the action of the siege still had him excited. It had to be just that.

He needed to get his mind back in order.

The sound of smashed wood brought him back from his thoughts. He hurried through the little wooded area curiously.

Ahead in a small clearing stood a woman. She had a stocky build and short, spiky red and black hair. She was bent down, her legs spread, her head lowered, a poleaxe in one arm and a fallen sapling before her. She twirled swiftly, spinning the halberd over her head and seamlessly dismembering a branch from its tree.

Khan approached, giving a slow applause. The woman paused and turned on her heel, watching him. She panted for breath, her dark irises honing in on the hulking man.

“Remarkable moves, Sir Ash.” Khan spoke, “I see you’re up early for sparring.”

“I could use a sparring partner.” She replied as she straightened, watching him. Sweat dripped from her brow down her cheek. Her black shirt tank top was already drenched, clinging to her build slightly.

“I’d be honoured.” Khan smiled as he entered the clearing.

Ash held herself with power, she always did. Khan wondered what her life would have been like had she not become a knight and field commander in the Magistrate. Maybe she could have been a warrior in Aico, she could have been a general under his command. 

He watched her face: there was a fire in her eyes, there always was. He wondered what it would be like to be her primus. He wondered what it would be like to guide her into battle… what it would be like to tame The War Machine herself.

He wondered if it was even possible.

She threw her poleaxe aside and dashed forward. Khan moved to block her blows as she moved her wrists to her face and began to swing punches. The strength of her fist against the back of his forearm was remarkable: the idea of a woman being able to knock _him_ down almost seemed like a real possibility.

Her knee contacted with his and the potential became a reality as he fell to his bottom into the dew-wet grass.

“You don’t seem very focused.” She commented with a chuckle. She was right, he knew. _Blast that he was so distracted- why was he so distracted?_

“I’m fine.” He replied, “Just not quite awake yet.”

“Well get up so I can knock you wide awake.” She laughed as she took a few steps back and put her fists up again.

Khan brushed the grass and dirt from his pants as he stood, keeping his eyes on her. He raised his fists.

Ash smirked, “You go first, let’s see what you got.” 

He threw a punch that she easily parried. Before he could even retract his fist, she had railed her foot into his abdomen, sending him back to his knees.

“I can’t believe they made you a _primus_.” She playfully teased, taking a step back again. 

He took a deep breath, his eyes locked to hers. From his position kneeling in pain on the ground, he lunged forward, taking her off guard.

He slammed on top of her, pinning her under his weight.

She was laughing as she struggled under him, “Cheap move, you big brute. Now come on, get off.”

There was something flaring in his chest as he realised she was trapped under him with his size alone. He looked down at her face, taking in the view.

Her gaze still burned with challenge, but there was a softness, a humour hidden in the glare. Her hair was a mess, caked in mud and grass. She was breathing harshly into him and he could feel her abdomen against his.

She gave a soft, pleased moan, and he could feel her fingertips touch his pectorals.

He sat up on top of her legs, preventing her from moving.

She leaned up on her elbows and kept her gaze low, seemingly unwilling to look at his face. Her’s flushed pink.

He wanted to say something but he could not bring himself to open his mouth. The way she was pinned under him, that was what was embarrassing her, it had to be. She had lost. That’s why she was blushing, he tried to assure himself.

As much as he insisted it to himself, he knew he was unconvinced. He knew she was embarrassed because she had let her guard down. She was vulnerable, and she was interested.

It took him a moment to realise that she wasn’t just avoiding his gaze; something had caught her attention.

It seemed that his “weapon” was prepped for use, and clearly visible against his pants.

He smiled and placed his hands on her stomach. It was soft and warm, and there were a few folds and creases that his fingers could sink into. Her breath hitched as he dragged his fingertips over her navel and up her abdomen, tracing the outline of her breasts over her shirt. The cloth was moist and stuck to her skin.

He moved his hips slightly, grinding himself against her. The action made her blush more and glance away, biting her lip.

Suddenly, she lunged upward in an attempt to dismount him from her. Had he upset her?

He fell back. Every muscle in his body screamed for her to grab her, pin her, make her his, but he had no intention of harming her. If she was unhappy, he’d have to back away.

She was bent over, her hands in the grass. He could hear her heavy breaths from where he was sitting.

“Ash?” He spoke softly, “Are you alright?”

She huffed, “The hell do you think you’re doing?”

He stammered, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Her gaze raised to his. The fire had returned to her eyes, “You think you can best me? Fucking try me.”

Before he could respond, she had leapt forward and slammed an arm into his throat, knocking him back into the grass. He gasped for breath as she held him pinned and…

He could feel her knee pressing against his cock. He wasn’t sure if it was her teasing or the lack of oxygen reaching his brain, but the only thing he could feel was bliss. Maybe The War Machine would be forever untamed.

Maybe he was about to be punished for daring to try.

Her arm moved away from his throat. He struggled to gasp for breath before his vision was cut out by her clothed thighs. He could feel their fat and muscles clenched against the sides of his head, threatening to crush him. Her crotch was wet and warm, pressed up against his face. The scent of her musk filled his nose and he was unable to block it out of his head… then again, who would want to? She smelled like soot and ash and sweat and pleasure. She hadn’t bathed since the siege. 

He lowered a hand to his pants and struggled with the belt clip. He could barely focus on the task and found himself unable to complete it. Desperately, he touched himself over his pants.

The thighs clenched and his breath was cut off. He took his hands away from his cock, and the thighs loosened. He was on Ash’s terms, it seemed.

She lifted off of him and knelt beside him. He knew he should be getting up, moving, saying something, doing _anything_. However much he willed to move, he remained lying on his back in the grass in stunned silence.

“You’re way too easy.” She huffed. “No wonder that princess has a beast like you so loyal. You even think of turning on her and I’m sure she just flashes her tits and you go right back to being her little puppy, huh?”

Khan pushed himself off of the ground and sat up, breathing carefully. Ash was moving in his peripheral vision, but he tried not to look. He needed to focus. He couldn’t let himself be taken over so easily.

She cleared her throat roughly. He glanced up at her, and the view made his pulse quicken.

She was in her undergarments now, standing over her like a hunter over her downed prey. Her hands rested on her wide hips as she looked down upon him.

She stood with her chest out, her massive bosom on display. Khan’s gaze trailed down her frame, past her rolls of fat over powerful abdominals, and to the darker spot beneath her black panties that had been clearly formed from her own excitement. Her soft hips, the hips that smelled of musk and ash and sweat rested below, splayed slightly to make her stance more powerful.

The sight of her made him feel flushed and made his own weapon pulse. He felt the urge to touch himself, but his muscles did not comply: he had not been given permission.

 _Damn it,_ he thought, _He’s a Primus and she’s just a stupid field commander! He outranks her, and she can’t tell him what to do._

As much as he mentally cursed himself, he could not bring himself to do it, not while her eyes were on him, not while that judgemental gaze locked him in place.

She slipped one of her hands into her bra, burying it under the cloth and tracing one sizely breast as her other hand moved along her hip. She hooked her thumb on the side of her panties and slid them down, moving her legs to let the panties drop to her ankles. She stepped out of them slowly. 

Her mound was hairless and smooth, absolutely mesmerizing him. Carefully, she sat down in the grass with her legs splayed in front of her and her cunt present to the air, opened a bit. She stroked her fingers against her clitoris softly. Her gaze was strict, her body was open, and without a word or motion, he was invited- nay, ordered- to approach.

He moved forward on his hands and knees toward her. Even in this position, he was massive compared to her, but he felt pathetically weak and obedient. Maybe she was right about him being nothing but a dog.

She was still touching her clit, and his cock was screaming for a similar touch. He crawled forward until he was above her waist, and slowly he lowered his lips to her spot. It was sweeter than he had expected, and the skin and sensitive parts were delicate against his tongue.

She gave a soft moan as his tongue traced her lips and dipped inside her vagina. He glanced up to catch her expression and noticed the anger was gone, the challenge was gone. She was vulnerable again.

He lifted his mouth from her cunt and took it in his hand, stroking her hole softly with two fingers softly as he dabbed her clitoris with his tongue. He tried to read her expression again and found her completely distracted in her pleasure. Her head rolled back into the grass and her fingertips dug into the grass.

Her sensitive parts still in his hand, he moved his face up her body and touched it to her covered breasts. Their warmth permeated through the cotton bra and they carried a strong smell of the sweat that drenched her fabric.

He moved his head back and used his non-working hand to unhook the chest clasp of her bra.

She was alerted by the action and raised her head in surprise, her eyes locking on his, her challenging gaze returning. He had to act quickly before he lost control of himself again.

He took his hand from her cunt swiftly, spat on it, and moved it back to the whole. His movements were gentle and his rhythmic pace quickened, his middle and ring fingers dipping in and out of her hole quickly as his thumb traced her clitoris.

She let out a groan and her eyes rolled back. Gently, she rested her head back in the grass.

He had regained control.

With his free hand, he began to work on the bra’s clasp until it sprang open and her breasts fell free. He took one in his hand, massaging it gently.

She moaned and took the other in her hand, matching his movements.

“Y-you think…” She muttered through her gasps, “...You think you… c-can challenge me?”

He moved both of his hands under her butt and lifted her legs up to his waist. His clothed cock was pressed against her ass, desperate to enter, desperate to be enveloped by the warmth.

She tried to say something, but it just came out as another moan as he returned a hand to her hole and began to thrust his fingers into her once more.

She was soaking wet. He realised that the front of his pants was already covered in his own precum, as his cock begged to be used.

He began to use his saliva and fingers to lubricate her anus slowly and methodically, pausing every now and then to check her face. Her expression was still one of bliss and submission. She had yet to regain enough of her composure to try to control him.

She was properly lubricated and stretched now. Still keeping fingers of one hand in her cunt, he moved his other to drop his pants and pull out his cock. 

“You can’t challenge me…” She muttered, “You were Lian’s dog… you’re my dog now…”

“Is that so?” He replied, pressing the head of his cock against her anus.

Her voice cracked slightly, “You think you can take me down?”

“Yes, I do.” He plunged his cock into her, earning a shriek of shock and pleasure from her. She collapsed back against the grass as he began to thrust deeper and deeper. The warm, soft walls clasped his cock as he moved, straining to take in his size.

He wondered when was the last time anyone had successfully taken her down. He wondered if any had before him. 

He moved both of his hands to her hips, holding her body like a toy and pounding into her writhing form. One of her hands moved from the grass and clasped his wrist, struggling to hold something as he pounded her. He began to push faster, successfully bringing her wide hips all the way to the base of his cock. 

Her hand moved from his wrist to her parts and she desperately tried to stroke her clitoris.

“No.” He snapped. She obediently left her place, returning her hand to his wrist and digging her nails into his skin as he gave another fierce, deep thrust.

He could feel himself coming close to orgasm. He cursed himself under his breath for being so desperate: her teasing had certainly taken its toll.

He moved faster, pausing only for a moment to apply more saliva, before continuing to force her ass against his cock.

He couldn’t come before she did, he decided.

She was shrieking in joy now. It sounded as if she was trying to say his name, but it came out as garbled noises.

He grabbed her wrists and yanked her up until she was upright and sitting on his hips. She collapsed into him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and her nails digging into him as he continued to move her up and down on his cock.

He didn’t care that he was a dog. If he was a dog, she was his bitch.

Her body was rubbing against his abdomen as he moved her clenching waist against him. 

Her breath was hitched. No longer was she moaning, whimpering, groaning. Now she was gasping for air.

Suddenly, she let out a loud moan and he could feel warm, wet liquid spray his crotch and make a mess of his shirt as she climaxed. Her ass clenched around him, the walls squeezing his cock until a wave of pleasure washed through him and he felt himself release into her.

He held her body close against his as he was flushed with his orgasm, his arms locking her waist to him. The only thing that stood between the two’s skin was his shirt, which was drenched in sweat and her fluids.

He collapsed into the grass, rolling so she would not be crushed under his weight. She rolled out from under him, her body splayed out in the grass. Her chest was heaving as she gasped for breath. His cock twitched softly as it returned to its flaccid state.

The morning breeze was cool, and still littered with grey ashes and speckles of white clouds. He wanted to remember why the air smelled like smoke, why the sky was filled with ashes. Nothing came to mind, no memory formed in his mind. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but the naked woman who tucked herself against him, burying under his arm.


	4. The Show (Lian X Zhin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lian X Zhin from Lian's perspective.
> 
> (Note, this occurs after The Siege of Ascension Peak and simultaneously/shortly after The War Machine's Challenge)

The ashes that she brushed from the knots in her hair smelled of fear. These ashes belonged to buildings that were once homes, bathhouses, barns, and all manner of creation for the monks of Tau Kor.

That is what they had been.

And now, they were beautiful little accessories in Lian’s silver Aico hair.

She dragged her golden, ruby-encrusted comb through the length of her hair carefully, methodically, along to the rhythm of a song she did not know.

Soldiers moved back and forth outside of her tent, their voices faint on the blowing wind. Were they judging her? Were they impressed by her? Or were they just meandering about, impatient to return to their boring guard duties at the gates of the Ruby Kingdom?

Khan should be here by now. Last Lian had seen him was a few hours ago. He had needed to clear his mind with a walk, he had told her- surely his mind would be cleared by now? She was eager for his return.

The siege of the previous day still lay fresh in her mind, the fires that singed her skirts, the beat of her excited heart, the sound of the Ascended’s slowing breath as he collapsed on the floor of his temple to the power of her Ultimate.

The surge of emotions shouldn’t have been new to her. Lian had led her men into many a battle before, yet there was something about this siege that she could not get from her mind. Her feelings hadn’t been clear from the moment the first firebomb set.

An ash dropped from her hair, landing gently in her lap. She brushed it away, annoyed slightly at the dark spot in her white gown.

Slowly, Lian stood from her sitting cushion and began to undress. The cloth slipped away from her skinnying frame more swiftly than she would have liked. Was her body withering away under the past few weeks of stress and planning?

After removing her heels, Lian stepped softly to her cot.

She wrapped herself in the scarlet covers and sat on the bedside, staring off into space. The thoughts were still racing through her mind at a pace that she’d never be able to catch. She felt… overwhelmed. She could still smell the smoke in the air, hear the cries of the monks, feel the warmth of the flame…

That warmth- the other feelings were simply fleeting memories, but the warmth was very much real, emanating from her own flesh.

She rested back into the cot, her head on the pillow, her body buried under the covers. Her fingertips traced the warmth on her neck, running along her collar bones and circling her chest.

Carefully, she took one breast in her right hand, feeling the soft skin squish into her fingertips, the nipple poking against her palm. Her other hand drove down her stomach, her navel, her pubic mound, finding itself to her delicate spot.

Was she really about to touch herself to the thought of a monastery’s massacre?

She couldn’t bring herself to pause and consider the implications, so flooded with desire as she was. Oh, where was Khan when she needed him?

Her index finger danced against her clitoris as she let out a deep exhale. Even with her eyes closed, she couldn’t focus on something to think about. Khan’s body was an option, a body she had studied countless times as he rammed her into her parents’ bedding on the nights they were out, years ago in her youth.

These fond memories were not strong enough to become clear in her ever-racing feelings.

She took her clitoris into her palm and let her fingertips stroke her labia, pulling and poking and wreathing about in the sensitive skin. Something kept her from bringing them any closer to her vagina.

With her other hand, she massaged her breast more aggressively, trying to trick her mind into believing it was Khan’s rough, powerful hands on her body, not her own tiny, soft ones.

Her eyes closed as she attempted once more to draw a mental picture of his massive body, his glistening pectorals, the pudge over his abs, his cock that would make a mare faint in glee.

In the back of her mind, she could hear the shuffle of a tent flap, the steps of feet, the hitching of breath. Ah, her Primus was here at last! Perhaps he and his might would rescue her from her racing thoughts.

She kept at her movements, switching her raised hand between her breasts and her lowered hand between her clitoris and labia. The hole, she’d leave for him.

He was not approaching. His breath remained hitched. Odd… Khan was not usually one to hesitate.

She opened her eyes and peeked around the blanket. Before her brain had even registered the man who stood before her, her body had already frozen in horror.

The eyes that gazed back at her were not the glowing silver eyes of Khan, but the dark brown of Zhin.

He seemed stunned, his expression still, his eyes wide. A folded parchment rested under one of his arms. His other was positioned neatly behind his back.

Lian sat up quickly, yanking the blankets over her body and hiding her now warming face away behind her hair.

“Zhin.” She muttered, “To what do I owe this…”

“Interruption?” He chuckled.

She held her breath.

Zhin took a step closer, depositing the paper on the ground as he spoke, “I had drafted up a record of the monastery’s spoils I sought to take… I assumed you would want to know as you decide what you wanted for yourself.”

“I came for the monk, not the  _ monastery _ .” She hissed under her breath, “And if I had my way, the monastery would still be standing.”

He cocked his head slightly, “You were not amused by my firebombs? A shame. I would think a woman of your… class… would appreciate a good show.”

She scoffed, “I would assume a man of your filth would not know a good show if he wandered out onto its stage and was trampled by the actors.”

His voice was humoured, “I can assure you, Lian, I know a good show when  _ I _ see one… As I have, this evening.”

Her face flushed once more.

He continued, “A shame the intermission had to come so quickly… but it seems it comes to an end and the actors return to the stage once more… a new protagonist to be introduced.”

“What are you talki-” She began, but found her breath cut off in his as he grasped her arm in one motion and yanked her into a kiss in another. His breath smelled of rice and fish.

She could feel his unshaven stubble pressed against her face and his liar’s tongue shoving its way through her lips. Her conscious screamed that this man… this beast… was a disgusting creature, a thing not worth her time, her breath, her lips.

Yet as her conscious made its cry, the warmth in her breast demanded she continue. This beast had a cock, and her body craved its attention.

The blanket was slipping away from her shoulders and his hands were exploring her breasts. The skin of his hands was sharp, their burn scars and dirtied nails scratching against her sensitive skin.

He rolled her nipples between his index fingers and thumbs. In a sharp motion, he grasped them both and pinched them.

Lian cried out into his mouth, garnering a chuckle from him.

He surged forward, smashing his own chest into hers and wrapping his arms around her. His violent breath stole her tongue from her own mouth: if this was an oral battle, she was well beaten already, and Zhin knew this.

Eager, he was, to claim his reward.

One of his hands had found its way to her ass, the skin grasped against his untrimmed nails. His other hand had a grip on her hair as he pulled her head back. No longer interested in her mouth, his lips moved to explore the skin on her neck. She could feel him suck a bruise into existence.

He continued to push himself on top of her, shoving her body back into the bed. The voice in the back of her head ordered her to aim a knee for his crotch and be done with him.

She responded instead with a soft grip of her fingers onto the blood-rushed lump that made itself clear through his pants.

He chuckled into the abused skin of her neck as he removed the clasp of his trousers with one hand, casually letting them slip to his hips. 

Before Lian could respond, he had replaced his mouth from her neck with his hand as he drew back. His dark, burning gaze met her sapphire one as he studied her.

She could feel his cock pressed to the entrance of her vagina, but his hand clasped firmly around her throat prevented her from seeing it. Questions on its size ran through her head.

Her questions were answered as he shoved it inside her. As used to Khan’s size as she was and as wet as she currently was, Zhin’s member still drew a gasp of shock from her. He began to thrust at no discernible rhythm, his hand still wrapped around her neck, but the feeling of her insides clearly distracting him from interacting with her throat further. 

His face remained firm, contorting slightly. He seemed desperate to hide from Lian how pleased he felt inside her. The idea that he was too ashamed to admit his joy was somehow entertaining to her.

He was gasping as he railed into her aggressively. Her moans lit the tent, but she could not feel herself making them. She could feel nothing but bliss.

Gone were the racing thoughts. Gone were the worries. Gone was the smell of smoke and sounds of monk screaming. Gone were any thoughts at all but the feeling of his cock inside her and his hand around her throat.

His other hand flowed freely as he seemed to fail to gain enough consciousness to use it. His mouth was open and he was panting harshly, his eyes rolling back.

The heat built up in her body, filling her with a stream of emotions and mindlessness as the orgasm enveloped her. He was unresponsive to this, still pounding as aggressively as ever.

One of her hands was buried in the covers, desperately trying to find something to hold. The other was wrapped around the wrist of the hand he had on her throat. She couldn’t even feel herself scratching marks into his skin among the countless other scars and burns that littered his hand.

Another orgasm took her. This time, her moan was high pitched and clearly audible, loud enough to be hard out of the tent.

She should feel embarrassed, but her mind could focus on nothing but bliss.

He was moving faster now, thrusting deeper, pushing harder.

The hand around her throat finally gripped harder, cutting off her air. He hadn’t knowledge on how to choke a girl properly, it seemed.

Was he going to kill her? Was that his goal?

She would die happy.

He was moaning now. She had never heard him moan before.

His whimpers were almost adorable.

His hand released from her throat and he shoved himself away from her. The hand that would have choked her to death was now instead violently tugging at his cock.

Cum sprayed out, spilling onto Lian’s chest and the long hair that wrapped around her neck.

It took nearly a dozen seconds for Zhin to finish his load on to her. As his orgasm finally came to a close, his posture relaxed and his back rolled forward.

Lian could not bring herself to move.

He watched her, a strange gaze on his face.

She gave a slight mutter as strong as she could muster, “The curtain falls.”

He nodded, “The actors take their bow.”

  
  


How long had she been laying bare on her cot, her blankets strewn around her, semen dripping from her breasts?

Did time matter?

Zhin was long gone. They would never speak of this, she knew. An unspoken but well-understood rule between them.

The tent flap shuffled. 

Khan wandered into view, clearly distracted. It took him a full moment of ruffling about through her things before he noticed her on the cot.

His own shirt was wet and stained with a white fluid.

Without a word, he tucked her under the covers, placed a kiss on her cheek, and left her to her sleep.


	5. A Well-Deserved Rest (Atlas X OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theme for this one is a couple who have been together a long time, but still love each other just as much as they did when they were younger. A bit sillier of a piece.
> 
> Characters are Atlas and my OC "Rosa": Dame Rosalina De Aguja Del Sol. Described to be a tall, muscular woman from Sun Spire. According to my Headcanon, she and a few other people from his timeline were accidentally brought back into the past when he went back in time.
> 
> Atlas is a little out of character in this one, but that's okay.

  
  


The voices outside the tent were sweet and excited. The canvas shuffled and one of the speakers wished the other a goodnight, before entering the tent.

Atlas had not the energy to rise from his bed and greet the newcomer, Dame Rosalina De Aguja Del Sol- or Rosa, as she was better known.

He remained curled in the fetal position in his bed, half under the covers, his limbs flailed loosely before him.

She was humming to herself a Sun Spire tune that he did not know. Her soft voice was as warming as ever, notable against the bite of the cold desert night winds that pushed through the half-open tent flap. The sudden cut from these winds told him that she had been polite enough to close the tent.

He glanced over his shoulder, taking in the view. The tall Spirish woman was hunched over the mechanics that took up the back portion of the tent, curiously poking at this or that.

It took a moment for her to realise that he was watching her. 

Her expression was solemn as she spoke, “Do you have any clue when it is coming?”

He shrugged, “The machine by your foot will say- I have it set to the timewall.”

“Oh? What does that do?”

He sat up in his bed, “The burst of energy from the seal opening- it will cause a slight shift in the timewall that that machine will read. When it starts beeping…”

She nodded, before leaving the machinery behind and approaching the bed. Atlas rolled back over, his back to her. He could feel her fingertips trace his spine.

He sighed, “I could use your help.”

“What’s wrong?”

He shrugged, “I’ve been working so hard to prepare for the Darkness, and when I finally settle to rest, the weight of it all crashes down on me. I feel like I’m wasting time… the irony.”

“You need your rest.” She assured him, “We all should be well-rested for the war.”

“I know, I know.” He huffed, “I just need you to remind me of that.”

She began to rub his back gently.

Atlas glanced up at her, before motioning to the spot in front of him, “I could use a cuddle, if you wouldn’t mind.”

She chuckled, “I could use a cuddle too.” Carefully, she crawled over him and into his arms. They rested together, the seconds ticking away, counted by their calming breaths.

After a minute, Atlas glanced around himself at the covers, “They’re a mess. The covers are all a mess. We can’t cuddle well like that, now can we?”

He ignored her raised brow as he set about straightening the covers. Could she sense his humour? He hadn’t a clue, he had always been awful at the “playful” thing to which some long-term couples were accustomed.

Once the covers were set, he held her close, his face pressed in her dark hair as he muttered, “There, all warm now, are we?” Before she could respond, he snaked his hand to her waist, “But then, with all the covers, what if we overheat? Better take off the extra layers.”

She giggled as he attempted to clumsily take her shirt off under the covers. After a few moments of his struggle, she succumbed to aiding him.

The two flailed about under the covers until their clothes had been one-by-one removed and tossed aside. Atlas held his woman close, feeling her heartbeat through her skin pressed against his. He could feel her hands against his abdomen as she felt him up carefully, apparently quite eager for his embrace.

Suddenly, she pressed her hands to his pectoral and began to push him away. Disappointed, but eager not to upset her, he obliged.

“Rosa? What?” He sat back on his elbows, watching her as she pushed the covers away from his body. Even with the tent closed, the air was rather cold.

She glanced up at him, her emerald gaze meeting his, “Lo siento, I just wanted to see you.” Her gaze dropped from his and scrolled over his body carefully, ending at his crotch. He took the opportunity to admire her lean muscles, her round, perky bosom, her wide hips, her sharp abdominals, and her freshly shaved lower region.

He sighed, “I’ve seen you a thousand times and…” he broke off with a mutter, “I’m not good at the poetics.”

She chuckled, “That’s okay.”

Determined to entice his lover, he attempted to continue, “Well… I have no clue how to word it… er… alright, the condensed version is that despite having seen you a thousand times, I still find you as attractive as I did the day we first met.”

She pushed him on to his back and rested her head on his chest, “That was very poetic, good job.”

“It sounded better in my head.” He rolled his eyes, “You’re just being nice.”

She shuffled slightly into his chest, but did not respond.

Half of him wanted to remain here just like this, their naked bodies pressed against each other, their breath in rhythm. The other half of him contained his penis, which was quite erect and very lonely.

He touched her shoulder softly and began to massage her skin. Her slight moan of pleasure was a melody to his ears. He wondered if she could hear his quickening pace through his chest, where her head rested.

By the touch of her fingertips to the head of his cock, his wonder was answered.

She played with the tip gently, circling her fingertip ever so slightly over it. The tease was enticing to him.

He could barely hear her voice over his own pleasure as she spoke, “Do we still have rubbers?”

“Plenty.” He moaned.

She moved away from him, garnering an exhale of disappointment from him as the pleasurable sense was removed. He opened his eyes, taking in her expectant expression. Ah, he should fetch a rubber.

He reached his hand around the side of the bed, feeling around for a moment until he found the small sack. Carefully, he picked one of the wrapped condoms and held it up to her.

“Would my-” he began before frowning, “Wait, is lady appropriate? You’re a dame, right? Would it be ‘my dame’?”

“What?” She raised a brow, “What in the Realm are you talking about?”

He cleared his throat, “I meant to say, ‘would My Lady help me with this’ before I overthink myself flaccid? It’s a bit of a two-hand job.”

She chuckled and took the condom from him, before glancing at his cock with a raised brow, “You are already half soft.”

“Bloody hell.” He muttered, “Sorry.”

She gave a soft laugh and sat back against the pillow beside him. With a sly gaze, she pressed her arms to her chest, lifting her breasts, and moved her abdomen softly. Her breasts jiggled in response.

Atlas took one in his hand and began to play with it, his mind filled with nothing but bliss once more. Rosa took the distraction to equip his again-erect cock with the rubber.

Once the rubber was snugly on, Atlas pushed himself over Rosa and took her in his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed his cock into her, moaning in delight at the wave of pleasure that came with the warmth and tightness that she had to offer. He kept a steady, slow pace of thrusting, and her hips gyrated in rhythm.

He pushed carefully on and on, a breath with each movement. As he moved deep inside her, he could feel her lips on his neck and her hands on his back.

The stab of her teeth into his skin sent a jolt of energy through him.

“Did you bite me?” He questioned through his strained exhales, his movements unfaltering.

“Was that okay?” She drew her face back in an apparent attempt to read his expression.

He responded with a grin, “That was wonderful- I like that.”

Her own pleased smile made his heart melt a bit, before his next deep thrust drove a gasp and a slight eye roll from her.

He continued his movements for several minutes until he noticed that her moans were dying off. Was she growing bored? Perhaps a change of position would help?

He drew back slightly and raised her leg, moving her on to her side. She obliged cheerfully, her hands grasping for a pillow to scratch with the same voracity in which her stubbed nails had attempted to gore his back.

He chuckled, “I can’t tell if you enjoy this position more, or you’re just trying to focus harder now.”

Her annoyed expression informed him that he should be focusing on the task at hand. Before he could speak, she responded, “Are you trying to turn me off?”

“Just trying to last longer.” He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes with a chuckle, “If you keep doing that, neither of us is going to finish.”

Accepting the challenge, he sped up his pace, pounding into her aggressively. The change of pace startled her, and her eyes widened, before rolling back. Her muscles clenched around his cock and her fluids sprayed against his hip.

He slowed down as she finished her orgasm. With a smirk, he chimed, “You were saying?”

She frowned and smacked his chest.

After a few seconds of slow movements to allow him to catch his breath, Atlas once again picked up his pace, pounding into her and gaining from her another moan of pleasure. Again, she clenched around him, her leg shook slightly, her fluids sprayed against him. Her expression was contorted in pure bliss.

The warmth in his body began to rise and his head began to swim- more than it had been for the past dozen minutes, anyway. He dug his nails into her hip and gripped her close as he came, the wave of pleasure washing his thoughts away into nothingness.

Was she moaning? He could barely tell. He certainly was.

His muscles finally relaxed, dropping him limply on top of her. The last bit of his energy he used to pull himself out of her and free her from his weight.

He collapsed back into bed. She didn’t seem to have even the energy to turn to him, preferring instead to press her backside into his hip and grip his stump arm to her chest. Was she falling asleep?

Her breath was softening.

He turned to her, spooning her carefully against his chest.

This rest did not worry him.

Nothing mattered anymore but the breath sounds of the woman he loved as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
